No more
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: One yummy shot.


Hey my loyal readers! If you are wondering what I am doing with this instead of updating my stories, I'll tell you. I play this game called Cause of Death. The two main characters are in love, basically its like Elliot and Olivia. So anyways I just wanted to write a simple one shot, because I've been getting messages that I should write one. Anyways, I'm going to update a certain story thats been on the down low for awhile in the next few days. Promise.

For all the CoD fans. Here is a simple shot. Not a story, ok?

Enjoy.

Natara looked up at the sound of jiggling keys.

Mal stood there getting his things together.

"Your leaving?" Natara asked, looking at the clock. It was eight. How did the time fly by so fast?

"Yup and so are you. We can finish the rest of the files later. Lets get a bite to eat." Mal told her walking over to her and holding out her jacket.

Natara smiled and slipped in the jacket "Thank you." She smiled softly, a hint of blush forming her cheeks.

Mal grabbed her files before she could stutter a protest "Lets go."

Natara sighed, smiling, and followed him out.

He took her to his favorite place, the one by the sea.

After they ordered their favorites, they talked about different things. Their work, their coworkers, what they would do if they had a vacation. Then Mal started to crack jokes, making Natara laugh.

"I love her laugh." Mal thought, looking at her. He loved everything about her. Her beautiful personality, her smile, the way she was caring, thoughtful. He loved her strength, loved her loyalty, her honor. He loved every little thing about her.

"Mal, is everything all right?" Her beautiful musical voice asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yea. Just drifted off a bit. Sorry." He smiled taking a bite of his food avoiding her questioning eyes.

Natara cocked her head to the side not believing his casual response. He was thinking something deep. But not wanting to push it, she smiled "Want to have a nightcap at my place after?"

Mal froze a minute his spoon almost to his mouth. He put it down, swallowed, and smiled "Sure."

"Red or white? Or do you want a beer?" Natara called out from her kitchen as Mal got comfortable on the dark brown leather couch.

"A beer, please." Mal told her scanning the now familiar apartment. It was his second time at her place. It was nice, roomy, and cozy. She had a 30 inch t.v. hanging on the wall, her couches surrounding it.

A fire was under the t.v., big squishy carpets, a glass coffee table, and her counters were granite. Her walls were a light shade of blue, books and files were strewn everywhere, and paintings hung everywhere.

He recognized a picture of her family on the mantle, the same one she had on her desk in the office. Noticing a few other pictures, he got up for a closer look. One big picture of his coworkers at the annual Christmas party, one of her and her sister, one of her graduating the academy, and one of him and her. He picked it up, smiling. They were laughing, the picture capturing the sparkle in her eyes, and the closeness between them.

He was so engrossed with the picture he didn't notice that Natara was next to him. Or the fact she was studying his face, which was filled of hidden emotions.

"Mal?" She asked softly, startling him.

"Oh! Sorry Nat." He took the beer from her and put the picture back. He walked back to the couch and sat down. Natara joined him having a glass of ruby red wine in her hand.

He smiled at her, and she looked at him thoughtfully, but smiled back.

"Want to watch a movie?" He suggested leaning back into the couch.

"Sure." Nat said and got up to get the remote, setting her glass of wine aside. As she came back she tripped, and fell right on Mal.

"_Oof. _Sorry, Mal!" Natara exclaimed, looking up into his sapphire eyes.

Mal was about to say ok, but he noticed how close she was, and lost his speech.

Her beautiful hazel eyes were so close to his, her luscious pink lips a mere inches, there noses touching. He felt her move with every breath.

Natara watched as Mal's eyes darkened, something which made her shiver with want. Her eyes strayed to his lips. The lips that could laugh, smile, curse, and joke in a instant. She wondered if they were soft as they looked or if it was just her imagination.

They stayed like that for eternity, hardly daring to move, or breathing fearing to ruin this sacred moment.

Mal tentatively reached out and brushed a piece of her hair from her face, marveling in her soft satin skin.

Natara's eyes closed, but she them opened suddenly. Mal's lips. His sexy, kissable, tempting lips were on her soft ones. How could they be so soft? She kissed him back slowly, wondering what was happening.

Mal pulled away slightly, breathing hard "Natara…? Im sorry..I.." He was cut off by her lips. Her seductive, hot, inviting lips.

Their kisses were passionate, hard, desperate. His tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance which she gave entrance willingly. Their tongues fused together in a steamy dance each one trying to dominate the other.

After ten minutes Mal started to stroke her back, tracing every muscle, every curve. Natara arched into the caress, her own hands tangling in his messy brown hair. He pulled away from her lips to kiss down her neck, ever so slightly biting her. He left a trail of love bites down to her chest and looked up at her, his eyes a dark shade of blue

"Do you want to do this, Nat? Because I cant stop after this. So if you want to stop, tell me now."

In response, she kissed him sensually, untying his tie.

Taking that as a yes, he contuined his kisses, pulling her jacket off and throwing it on the floor. He dragged his tongue over her flushed skin, loving the sweet, warm taste of her. She shuddered and he lifted his head to look into her face. "Cold?"

"No." Natara's voice sounded breathless and all he'd done so far was kiss her.

Mal grinned, kissed her quickly and pulled away. He laughed as she protested "Honey, can we continue this in the bedroom?"

Natara nodded and he picked her up, bridal style, and took her to her bedroom. He kicked the door shut and gently set her down on her bed. He looked at her, loving the sight of her. Her hair was tousled, her lips were swollen and red, and her eyes sparkled. It made him hard as he leaned over her and started to kiss her again.

Natara arched into the searing kiss and swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Mal smiled against the kiss as he unbuckled his belt and his pants.

Natara pulled away, pulled off her slacks, and shirt leaving her in a lacy red bra with a matching panty set.

Mal growled lustfully and kissed her. He kissed her chest, stomach, and than her thighs. He reached up and unbuckled her bra, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor.

He stopped kissing her and looked down at her, amazed. She had the perfect breasts. B-cups, with small aureoles and hard pink nipples. No sagging, just full and tight.

"What?" Natara asked nervously watching him look down at her.

"Your beautiful." Mal whispered leaning down and kissing her softly. His hand strayed to her breasts and he kneaded them, playing with her nipples, loving the feel of them.

After a few minutes, Mal stood up. He kicked off his shoes swiftly and pulled down his slacks and underwear.

Natara got up on her elbows and surveyed him shocked and impressed.

"Your huge." She whispered wondering how he would be able to fit into her.

Mal smiled softly and kissed her, soothing her worries. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

When Natara nodded, reassured, he tugged on her lacy underwear "May I see all of you?"

Natara nodded, loving that he asked. Loving that he cared.

He pulled it off gently and than looked at her. Her legs were incredibly long and toned, and her core was wet. She had a small bush at the base of her, which Mal thought was a huge turn on. He never liked clean shaven girls, it made them look like little girls instead of womans, which he didn't find it attractive.

Mal bent his head, intent on savoring every last inch of her. He started to kiss every place on her body, memorizing every area. He listened to her moans, her gasps, figuring out what she liked. Natara moaned and writhed in his grasp and when he teased the tight nipple of her breast with his tongue, she bucked up against him. He chuckled and swirled his tongue over the tip before clamping his lips down and sucking hard. She cried out and he released her, licking her to soothe the spot.

Natara wouldn't hold still and Mal lost some of his focus as her luscious body moved and twisted beneath him. He felt her legs shifting under his and he slid his thigh between hers trying to immobilize her. Instead she groaned and thrust her hips up to meet his. When his aching erection brushed against her core, he lifted his head and cursed under his breath.

"Stop squirming," he ordered, trying to be nice about it.

She blinked up at him, giving him a look of mingled surprise and innocence. "I can't help it."

"Try please."

Natara pouted and he moved up to capture the offending lip in his teeth.

Her gasp made him smile and when she went limp under him, he released her hands to clasp his fingers around her breasts. He released her and moved back down to her chest. He trailed kisses over her breasts and moved lower. She kept squirming as he teased her with light kisses around her belly button and just below it. When he grasped her knees and pulled her legs apart in an abrupt move, she stilled. He couldn't stop now, even if she had kept on twisting under him. He kissed her, where she was already so wet for him. God help him, she was sweet and pliant and the strangled cry that left her was all the reward he needed. He licked her over and over until she started to move again. She gasped and moaned and Mal felt her fingers sliding over his head and shoulders as he devoured her.

"Mal!" she cried out and arched up into his mouth.

He held her down and kept tasting her as she came hard. Her body undulated under his hands as the waves of sensation wracked her. Before he could lose control, he pulled a condom out of his pants and slipped it on. He went back to kissing her and playing with her lit.

He lasted about ten seconds before he couldn't take any more. He dropped her legs and moved up, fitting himself to her with no effort. As he brought their mouths back together in another kiss, he drove deep, feeling the coiling tension of his own impending climax rise with sudden sharpness.

_No! Not yet._ He struggled to control himself. He slowed his movements even though he could feel her moving under him, feel her fingers clawing at his back. He lifted his mouth from hers and cupped her face in his palm.

"Natara, love, open your eyes." She did and gave him such a sweet, relaxed smile that he was undone. He couldn't help the way his body started to move then. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her amazing body rose and fell under his and they moved together in such a rhythm that he felt like they'd been together for years.

Mal dropped his forehead to rest against hers as he thrust into her hard. He was no longer in control, if he ever had been.

"Mal, oh God, Mal!"

Mal kissed her and at the frantic meeting of her tongue with his, he came. He drove himself into her, wanting to sink even deeper inside. The pulsing climax faded after several long, drugged moments and Mal moved to lie beside her. He didn't have the energy to lift his head. He collapsed face down and just managed to turn his face towards her. She rolled to her side and stared into his eyes.

"That was amazing, thank you." Natara whispered.

Mal smiled and wrapped his arms around her even though he was drained "Your welcome."

"What does this mean, Mal?" Natara asked, not wanting to ruin this, but she had to know.

Mal pulled away slightly and looked at her "What does this mean? Natara I means that I want to do this with you everyday with the rest of my life. I want to be able to wake up beside you, make you breakfast, and just be with you. You know why?"

"Why?" She whispered, afraid.

Mal smiled tenderly knowing what she was feeling "Because I love you."

Natara smiled not doubting the look in his eyes. So this is why he's been weird, distant. Why he was smiling as he looked at the picture. So it wasn't just her feelings for him, he loved her too.

"I do too, Mal. I always have." She kissed him tenderly.

"Really? Since when?" Mal asked, shocked, pulling away.

"Since I first met you."Natara told him, smiling shyly.

Mal grinned "Thats why you've been checking me out than! And why you went out with Oscar to resist temptation!" He laughed hugging her.

This incredible woman, this smart, beautiful, sexy woman was finally his and his alone.

Natara laughed with him with good nature and than snuggled against him, exhausted.

They feel asleep listening to each others heartbeat, a smile on both of their lips.

Review.


End file.
